


Steal Your (Plushie) Heart

by veryin2it (wavesofnothing)



Category: IN2IT (Band), K-pop, 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesofnothing/pseuds/veryin2it
Summary: Hyunuk stole Isaacs favourite Plushie.





	Steal Your (Plushie) Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, do yourself a favour and don't read it

Isaac was having a hard day, Hyunuk stole his favourite plushie and the claw machine place was closed.  
He went to the dance studio, since Hyunuk would be at home and he didn't want to see him acting like he didn't do anything, which was actually just him being in a food coma.  
After finally getting to the part of the building their studio was in, he started crying while walking through the door.

He broke down and threw himself on the floor. Since he was absorbed in his misery he didn't notice that there was someone in the room with him, until that person asked "Whats wrong, son?" in a reluctant, not-able-to-deal-with-emotions way.

It was Jiahn, which Isaac recognized instantly from the voice and him saying "swag" inbetween every word. After wiping his tears away, he saw Jiahn right in front of him, breakdancing slowly.  
"H- h- Hyunuk took my favourite plushiieee" Isaac started to cry again.  
"Your plushie is under your bed, you threw it there yesterday while trying to attack Inho for saying that you're childish"  
Jiahn responded while doing the weird handstand thing he did in SFME.

After finishing it, he stopped dancing, took Jeks hand and they went home together, where they found the plushie under the bed and Hyunuk asleep in it.   
(And Yeontae stress-ironing because Isaac left without a word)


End file.
